Desert Heat
by SereneDream
Summary: Baron was a lone wolf, simply put. But sometimes the loneliest of men need a companion. Meet Marisa; the sharp as nails woman to fill Baron's void during an eventful adventure in and out of the desert. OC/BARON CORBIN


This is what happens when you have a general love for Baron Corbin and Lana Del Rey. This is something completely different and I never write in first person. But with a story as such, it just fit perfectly. So I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Maybe an actually story will come of this if it's well perceived. As always I do not own a thing except for my girl Marisa. Enjoy :)

 ** _06.10.16_**

"Thought whores didn't cry?" I remember his voice echoing down the alley way. He didn't mean it as an insult, as I know now. It's just the way Baron is; extremely upfront.

I remember his super tall figure in the alley that night, narrowing in on mine. With the tackiest of high heels, I wasn't even close to matching his over six foot frame. He was a monster towering over me but once he stood foot in a ray of light casting from the moon, I could see his tattooed covered arms and soft features. He stared at me with the darkest eyes I'd ever seen... It astonishes me how I could pinpoint them even in the darkness of the night.

He rode a motorcycle from what I could tell; a chain hanging from his hip and leather vest with embroidery over the left side.

 _'Wolves'_ the stitching read; his club's name.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" I decided to answer his question with my own. He chuckled, but it wasn't anything light hearted. It was menacing.

"Never seen a stripper cry over dollar bills before, that's all."

"Neither have I... Maybe she was crying over something else."

"Like what?" He asked. I thought maybe he was genuinely interested in my shit problems. But how could a man I had just met; who basically insulted me without knowing first hand what I was about be interested?

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I mumbled, clawing at my jacket for a smoke and lighter I so desperately needed.

"I asked, didn't I?" His question snapping like a whip. He was persistent for a stranger, that's for sure. He approached slowly, pulling out his lighter as I popped a cigarette in my mouth, helping me out like a gentleman.

"Thanks... How did you know I was crying anyways?" I asked.

"Saw you in there before I left... Actually, I've been watching you the last three nights I've been in this town."

"Stalking me?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head, "I'm just a real good observer."

"That's something a stalker would say if they ever got caught."

"Even if I was, would I be interested in why you were so upset?"

"You're a total stranger."

"So..."

I rolled my eyes which seemed to amuse him. His smile wasn't anything I expected coming from such a mean looking individual.

"So tell me."

I sighed. He wasn't going to quit if I didn't give him something. "Can't a girl have a moment of weakness and realize how much her life turned out to be shit?"

"Can't be all bad," he shrugged like he knew the just of everything.

"Comin' from a girl who's life revolved around money... It's not all its cracked up to be."

"So money ain't everything for you?"

I shook my head. "If I have to show my body for it, no," I answered honestly. I wondered how convincing I was standing in the middle of alley with nothing but heels, a mini skirt and crop top telling a complete stranger my whole shitty life story.

"Where you headin'?" He kept on with the questions; keeping me on my feet.

"Nowhere," I replied and it was the honest truth. I didn't have a home anymore. Quitting my job meant my ass got kicked to the curb too.

"Maybe the next town over..."

He nodded, walking towards his bike. It was a beautiful Harley with black and shiny chrome; a mammoth of a bike for someone as tall as him. "That yours?" I asked and he looked back, his half cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Yup," was his answer as he climbed up over the bike, about to start the beast up.

"You need a ride some place?" He offered but I couldn't get passed the idea.

"You could be a murderer," I pointed out like a modern day Sherlock. My comment plastered a smirk on his face. He shrugged like he wasn't even bothered which got me thinking... Maybe he was.

"I'm being nice," he said, "Which doesn't happen to often... So you want a ride or not?"

"Where you headin'?"

He shrugged. He didn't seem like much of a man with a plan by the looks of him. "Wherever's good," he answered, holding his helmet in his hand. He was ready to go; waiting on me to make up my damn mind. He shook his head, reaching inside his vest which startled me a bit.

"Relax," he barked, assuming I thought he was about to pull out a gun like I envisioned.

"I need to light a little fire under your ass somehow," he said, pulling out a huge wad of cash.

"You payin' me for a ride?"

Oh that devilish smirk... "Actually... Yeah I am."

I knew where he was getting at. I guess he thought the now ex-stripper had a side job as a prostitute. "I'm not going to sleep with you for money... I just told you I quit being a stripper and now you're offering me money."

"Yeah, yeah... You need a ride, don't ya?"

"Stop saying that," I scolded, hating the way he was just throwing away that word in such sexual context.

"You take the $500 and come with me... It'll be the easiest money you've ever made."

"Who would have known fucking a strange man for half a grand would be so easy," I commented, rolling my eyes as it was so easy to do now. I'd be lying if the idea hadn't crossed my mind though. Sex was easy... And this guy was nice on the eyes. He had it all in my books; tall, tattooed and not a push over. I could do it with whatever values and self respect I had left set aside for $500 in cash and a ride to the next town...

"You women are all the same... Make up your damn mind already," he sighed, growing impatient as he squeezed the clutch; revving the engine.

"You comin' or not?" He asked with a sick chuckle, again adding to the mountain of sexual innuendos.

I made my decision right then and there. This town no longer offered me anything... There was some sort of opportunity standing in front of me, as unorthodox as he so happened to be.

"Fine... But tell me your name incase you happen to be a creep... I'll need something to give the cops."

"It's Baron," he said, handing me his helmet, "Baron Corbin."

"Nice name... I'm Marisa."

"Put this on," he ordered, shoving a leather jacket in my arms. It was exactly like the vest he wore; the same _wolves_ logo and all except it had his name stitched on the front right breast pocket.

"Am I one of you now?" I asked, slipping the jacket through my arms like I was signing my life away or something.

"Kinda... Where we're goin', you're gonna need it."

"Thought you didn't have a place in particular?"

"I do, actually... We're gonna need it if you're gonna hold up your end of the bargain."

X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X

 _ **06.14.17**_

"Why do you put all that shit on your face anyways?" Baron asked with a disgusted look on his face as he watched me glide blood red coloured lipstick on my lips. From in front of the mirror I could see his eyes following as I finished; the bugger licking his lips like he wanted a taste.

"'Cause I have to be ready for you at any moment," I teased, turning around to face him. He had two beers in his hand; one for me and one for him.

Four days ago since dropping into his charter's club house, I found myself drinking like a raging alcoholic as there was not much else to do. I was told to stay by Baron's side at all times and since I walked through the door wearing his jacket, I was automatically his which was fine with me. I was in a strange new town and environment... As long as I was with the only person I sort of, kind of knew, I was fine.

But this place wasn't any different. Everywhere I turned it was booze and drugs and girls... It was like being back at the strip club as if I never left.

"I told you... I get to know the girls I fuck with before hand," he reminded me or his unexpected rule.

"I know... I just thought maybe tonight would be the night so I can go on my way with my $500," I said, cracking my beer open.

"So eager to leave, aren't ya babe?"

"The last place I wanna be is somewhere that resembles the club I just left..."

He chugged his beer as I grabbed a couple cigarettes from his pocket; happily shoving one in my mouth.

"It's been four days... Isn't that enough time to ' _get to know me'?"_ I mumbled with finger quotations and all as I juggled my beer.

"I mean... By the looks of you, I wouldn't take you for the type to wanna take things slow, Baron."

"Well if I fucked everything that came my way, I'd probably have a disease or two," he suggested, lighting mine and his cigarette.

"Thanks," I laughed, shoving past him. I climbed on his bed, propping myself against the pillows. He took interest in whatever was happening outside the window; looking back and forth between me and the gang forming outside.

"What's up?" I asked, sucking in a drag.

"Just makin' sure these assholes don't start anything," he mumbled.

"You guys into drugs?" I asked but it didn't really phase me. There was a ton of that shit in the club that I was used to pretty much anything by now.

Baron didn't answer verbally. He nodded, eyes narrowing once voices were raised. "Jesus fuck," he mumbled and I could see his fists balling. He looked as if he were itching for a fight.

"Calm down, big guy," I commented, "You look like you wanna beat someone's skull in."

"I can never stay away from a fight," he said and I knew that for a fact just by the look of him. I'm sure Baron never lost a fight either. Just thinking of the other guy on the other end of the beating sickened me.

Whatever sprung the ruckus from outside had Baron running to the door. I couldn't help it... I needed to see the ass beating he was about to deliver to the poor guy. I watched from the window with my beer in hand; Baron already outside backing up the others from his gang.

I cringed as some unlucky bastard's fist connected with Baron's face. But that's the only shot he got in before Baron pumbled him, feeding the guy with fist after fist. "Damn," I whispered, having enough of the gruesome near death beating. I lay back on the bed, attempting to balance my beer can on my stomach in the meantime.

"Fuckin' asshole... Get him out of here," I heard Baron's voice bark an order just before he shoved open the bedroom door. He groaned, spitting out blood before he took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking over his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"You okay?" I asked.

He didn't even bother giving me an answer.

So I got on my knees and got as close as I could to Baron. My cold hand must have startled him just a bit as he shuttered, about to smack away whatever was touching him before he noticed it was actually me. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned, watching me carefully.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, my finger brushing against his cheek, inching closer to his bloodied lip.

"You tell me..." He demanded, trying to free himself from my grip. But I wouldn't let him.

"Let me see," I mumbled, turning his cheek so I could get a better look at his lip.

"He got you good."

My eyes ended up connecting with his and it was strange. I'd never looked at Baron directly... The look in his eyes was just something I could never get over. But now, in that moment in time, it was so easy to get lost in his dark, abyss like eyes.

"I've had worse," he commented, his voice a little horse sounding. I must have shuttered, allowing him to believe he had that sort of effect on me. He smirked like never before, this time standing to his feet.

"You want me," he pointed out like he was teasing me. I couldn't let him see that he was right. I kept my face as stone like as possible; no emotion visible, at least I hoped not.

He was wearing dark fitted jeans and nothing but his leather vest and a red beanie covering his hair... He was definitely a sight to take in. I blame the last four days of booze binging and my month long hiatus from men entirely for my over sexualized thoughts of Baron.

"Maybe I just want my money," I suggested, avoiding digging myself a giant hole.

"I don't give a shit what you say," he chuckled, taking his vest off one arm at a time.

"That look on your face says it all."

"Well if it does, then why don't you just do it already?"

"Do what?" He played coy all because he wanted to hear the vulgarity of my request.

I rolled my eyes, chugging back my beer before I gave him what he wanted. "Fuck me."

He loved the way the word just easily slipped from my lips. With anybody else beside's Baron, they'd be jumping on the chance at hand. I respected his reasoning and all... But $500 stood between us; my way out of here to start a new life. Forgive me if I just wanted to get it over with...

"Soon enough, baby," Baron said, tossing me one of his shirts.

"What's this for?"

"After the party tonight, you can sleep in this."

"I guess you can't handle me sleeping in almost nothing anything?"

He smirked. Baron would never admit nothing. Instead he kept quiet, lighting up another cigarette just as the music cranked and hollering came from outside. "Come on," he said, "I like showing you off to people who can't have you."

X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X

 _ **06.21.16**_

Something was going on and by the sounds of it, Baron wasn't happy about it. From what I could hear, someone wanted him to go on a run and pick "something" up which pissed Baron off. I heard all about the last time he got suckered into a pick up.

Baron got into a brutal fight and almost got his head shot clean off, so I could understand the hesitation. The guys made it clear that he would have to take me since I was his responsibility. It was kind of nice that he didn't want to put me in harms way, at least that's how I took it. Baron did say something about how it wasn't his job to pick up drugs and that "his girl" didn't get dragged into club business.

But the way the conversation ended, me being _his girl_ would _be_ accompanying him on his run and possibly have my head shot off too.

"What're you doin'?" I heard Baron ask, his voice creeping up on me.

He was referring to my sudden interest of the pole stuck in the middle of room with me twirling around it. "Waiting for you," I answered.

"Did you hear all that?"

I nodded. "I did."

He nodded in understanding. "We head out tonight."

"Should I be worried?"

He was confident and he had to be on the outside... But on the inside was probably a different story.

"No," he answered and as cockily as ever he added, "You got me."

"Well thank god for that," I teased, back against the pole. I slid down till I was sitting in front of him; Baron planted where my feet were.

"You listen to everything I say," he ordered but I got underneath his skin instead.

"Yes sir," I obeyed, biting my finger between my teeth which he didn't seem too pleased with.

"Don't fuck around."

"Don't worry, Corbin... I'm a big girl, remember?"

"Can't you take anything serious?" He sighed.

"I can, actually," I defended, "But when my life could be in danger I tend to make the situation a little less heavy."

Baron shook his head, deciding not to go on with our conversation. Instead he got up and walked over to the bar; reaching over for a bottle of whiskey and a clean glass.

"You look at home on that pole," he commented as I watched him pour the gold coloured liquor.

"Well... It's not something I miss."

"Dance for me," he said, catching me off guard. Naturally, I played it off and became difficult.

"I already have, remember?" I asked, referring to the three nights Baron admitted to watching me back at the club.

"I mean right now," he justified, having enough of my attitude. He set his glass and bottle of whiskey on the base of the little stage, kicking back in a chair awaiting for me to abide. Rising to my feet, I felt a little nervous and I couldn't quite put my finger on a reason. I used to take my clothes off for a living and now here I stood in front of one person, sweating bullets.

"I asked you to dance... Not to invent the cure for cancer... Relax, Rissa," he said and of course he included his silly little nickname for me.

I rolled my eyes; my signature defence mechanism for one Baron Corbin. The lighting in the joint was dim, fitting the mood. There was no way out of it. He wanted a dance, he was going to get a dance whether I liked it or not.

So I decided to make the most of it. I lifted my crop top over my head, flinging it in Baron's direction and I could honestly say he didn't expect it. Once I spun myself around the pole a couple times, it wasn't so bad. It came naturally as it did before even if Baron was the sole occupant of the room. I did as I was used to; twisted my hips, flung my hair around like a crazed sex kitten as if I were fishing for money.

"Told ya you looked at home."

"Maybe it's just 'cause I wanna dance for you," I suggested, gracefully crawling towards him.

"You should listen to me more often."

"I'm kind of afraid to find out what would happen if I did."

"Shut up," he chuckled; his smirk disappearing once I was up close to him. He was so serious looking and intense; his dark eyes never leaving mine.

Baron was breathing kind of heavily, trying to hide it by downing the entirety of his drink like I wouldn't notice. I didn't say a word as I knew he'd deny it and say something smart though.

Standing to his feet, he handed me my shirt in one hand while he poured another glass of whiskey; this time handing it to me. "Drink up and get dressed... We gotta go."

. X .

"Fuck!" Baron shouted, kicking his bike in anger.

The damn thing died and now we were stuck in the middle of the desert, a few couple miles away from where we needed to go. And to add to our ever growing list of problems, no cell coverage for miles too.

We could have walked which was no problem but we so desperately needed a getaway just in case shit went down.

I backed away as Baron continued his outburst, taking it all out on his poor Harley. Turning around I checked out or surroundings. How ironic... Tumbleweeds and cactus all around.

"Shit," I whispered, wondering what the hell we were going to do next. We already lost so much day light now making it impossible for us to trek in the upcoming darkness. We would have to stay put and wait till dusk...

As I watched the sun officially set, I couldn't help but feel like a sap except for Baron of course... "Fucking bullshit!"

"Easy," I commented, taking my backpack off, "Let's make a fire... We'll need something to keep us warm."

As much as Baron wanted to ream me out because he was angry, he knew I was right. We were sitting tight for the night. "Fine," he settled, leaving his bike and following me a couple feet away where I stumbled upon someone else's fire pit.

"Please tell me you were a scout growing up," I said, sitting myself down.

"Fuck no... I'm not a pussy," was his response.

"Jesus Baron... Just make a fire already, pretty please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Former scout or not, Baron got a fire going in no time. As I held my hands out against the flames, Baron sat across from me and exchanged dirty looks with his failed piece of machinery.

"Come on Baron... Shit happens," I offered, "On the bright side, it's a beautiful night and you're stuck out in the desert with me."

He gave me the blankest of stares. He really was unimpressed with life. "We just blew the fucking deal, don't you understand that?"

"We go as soon as soon as the sun begins to rise, no big deal," I said in which Baron didn't appreciate my easy going attitude.

He sighed, suddenly taken by my body nearly convulsing from the cold. "What, are you cold?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Here," he said, pulling out his gun from the pocket of his jacket then offering it me to keep warm. As sweet as his gesture was, Baron ruined it by opening his mouth and speaking again.

"Maybe if you didn't dress like such a whore you wouldn't be so cold."

"Ha-ha," my sarcasm poured front my mouth, not even making a dent in him.

"You seem to like it, Corbin," I added, still jittering with his jacket draped over my shoulders.

"Jesus... Are you kidding me?"

"What? I'm cold..."

He shook his head. "Come here," he said, nodding his head to the empty space beside him.

I rose to my feet, walking the few steps to where he sat and plopped myself beside him. I was suspicious which he didn't like. "I'm not gonna bite... Unless you want me to," he remarked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, wondering how he was even surviving in the desert with just a muscle shirt and jeans.

"Never."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he tightened his grip around me just a bit. "Ris?" He called me by another nickname.

"Hmm?"

"Gotta ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why'd you come with me?"

"'Cause I was supposed to? I'm you're responsibility, aren't I?"

"I mean, why'd you trust me so much to come with me that night?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's 'cause you bribed me."

"Would you have fucked me without the $500?" He asked and I was surprised. What a question to ask at a time like this...

"Well... Technically, we haven't even fucked yet," I explained, my smart ass earning a sigh from Baron.

"You know what I mean."

"I couldn't tell ya... If you were any good I wouldn't have even considered the $500 for sex in the first place."

There was a long, long silent pause... Until Baron spoke again.

"Only one way to find out," he said, his voice raspy, sexy music to my ears.

Before I knew it, Baron had me straddling his lap in a flash. It surprised me in more ways than one; how strong he was aside from how dominate he could be. It was exciting. For the longest time I actually wondered what it felt like to have his lips on mine and now I knew. For such a mean individual, Baron was so gentle. He touched me like I was a piece of fine china and kissed me as if my lips were made of glass. He left me wanting more; craving his hands and fingers in between my thighs.

"Get this off," he mumbled, pulling at my shirt. He knew I was freezing, adding a, "And I don't care that you're cold... I'm about to warm you up anyways."

I took my shirt off and Baron dealt with my bra, unhooking it like an expert using only one hand. The stubble on his cheeks was so coarse as he devoured my skin with his lips. "You're such a whore," he muttered, his fingers slipping in between my thighs to find that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You love it," I breathed, unbuckling the belt to his jeans. As I did, Baron reached for his chain and wallet, pulling out a condom.

"We finally doing this?" He asked like the guy needed to make sure.

I nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek. "About time... I've only been waiting a week."

X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X . X

 _ **06.22.16**_

I woke to the surprising sound of critters, forgetting for the longest moment where the hell I actually was. Without opening my eyes I figured I was outside by the way my body ached laying on what I thought were rocks.

But once I opened my eyes, I realized what the night before entailed. Sitting up, Baron's jacket covered my half naked body complete with a stack of bills.

I stared at it in confusing, pulling apart a couple bills and put two and two together. It must have been the $500... My payment for finally having sex with Baron.

Looking around, I couldn't find him anywhere. His bike was still standing where it broke down the night before... So he walked to where he was heading.

Probably to the meet when we were supposed to be.

Quickly, I dressed and carried his jacket as I trekked the opposite direction from last night. The sun was beginning to rise and it was getting easier and easier to see what the hell was in front of me.

I've heard about the crazy shit that happened in the desert, mostly mirages... But I was sure I could see Corbin's figure in the horizon heading in the same direction I was. I ran a bit till I was a couple feet away to shout his name.

"Baron!"

He didn't even acknowledge me. I didn't take it to heart though... That was just the kind of person he was.

"Baron!" I shouted again.

"Go," he simply put it, walking further and further away from me.

"No," I answered stubbornly.

This time he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at me. "I said go," he repeated, trying to be threatening to me.

"And I said no."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want?' I'm coming with you because I don't wanna stay in this damn desert by myself if you haven't noticed."

"No you're not..."

"I'm following you, aren't I?"

"You got your money... I got my sex... You can go now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What?"

"You were better than $500."

"You were serious about what you said last night?"

"I don't lie, Corbin... I wouldn't be following you like a lost puppy if you weren't."

"So money really isn't everything to you?"

"Turns out it isn't."

Baron's expression was hard to read... It always was. It could be the happiest day in his life and he'd still look as stone faced as ever. He was probably pissed too that I tagged along for the meet; tracking him down in the middle of the desert when he was against it in the first place.

I could see he was genuinely happy, probably because I commented on how great of a lay he was. But of course, Baron needed to remind me of one crucial rule he lived by.

"I don't do that kinda thing," he said, pointing to him and then me. I instantly understood what _**that**_ meant for him.

"I know... It's not rocket science, Baron. And I never asked for _**that**_... But as long as I'm wearing this," I said, pointing to his leather jacket I slipped on, "I'm still your responsibility."

. X .

"Marisa!" I heard Baron yell as his eyes darted around this shit hole.

Okay... Going into a meet with obvious enemies wasn't such a smart idea... But tagging along with Baron when I had no idea what to expect was dumb on my part.

I should have known how much Baron hated them and how much they hated Baron by his hostility to even bring me.

It wasn't long after the idiots started shooting and now Baron and I were left separated in a warehouse reminiscent of a barn, avoiding getting shot.

"Fuck sakes... Where you at?" He yelled angrily.

"Here," I hissed, covering my ears as it seemed the gunshots were getting louder by the second.

"Where?!"

"Over here," I waved my hands, glaring at him to come over to where I hid.

"Why the fuck are you mad at me?" he snapped, obviously displeased with the look on my face.

"Because they're shoot at us! All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"Nobody talks to me like that," he reminded me and declared.

"When they're waiving a gun in your direction, yes they can," I snapped back, my hand on his gun wielding hand.

"Keep shooting back," I demanded, "We gotta get outta here somehow..."

Baron shook my head. He hated being told what to do but he took my advice and kept shooting back, actually hitting one of the fuckers square in the face.

Where we were cornered in, I desperately banged my fists against some of the old wooden boards hoping to knock something lose and escape that way. With Baron's help he easily punched through like a Bruce Lee movie coming to life.

"Go. Get out of here," Baron instruction firmly, "And if you see anyone, you shoot."

He handed me some dead guy's gun, pushing his finger under my chin so I'd look at him. "Don't hesitate."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered, squeezing through the hole. I kept low to the ground, crawling myself behind a couple barrels and waited. The gun Baron gave me was aimed and ready if anyone came around the corner.

It felt like forever just sitting in the dirt, hoping Baron wasn't dead 'cause then I'd be too. Then I wondered how he'd get himself through the tiny space I managed to squeeze through. So many questions popped into my head; so many played out scenarios then followed. But then screams silenced everyone of my questions, followed by a huge explosion that literally rattled my bones.

Thick black smoke seeped out of the warehouse, followed by loud thuds and gunshots pierced the wooden boards. I backed up, really fearing for my life and about ready to book it. "Jesus Christ," I heard Baron yell as it was him bursting through the wall.

"I thought I told you to go?" He coughed.

"Not without you," I said, "What happened?"

"Shot at a tanker," he replied, reloading his gun, "The only way I was getting out of there was blowing the place up."

"Let's go," I said in case there were more of them. They were sure out for blood now if there were anymore...

Baron ran around the front with me following, checking each of the bikes for a set of keys. "Shit," he mumbled as we really were shit out of luck.

"What about him?" I asked, pointing to dead man laid out by a motorcycle near the front of the warehouse. Baron checked the guy for his keys which he had on him.

Quickly Baron started the bike and I hoped on; watching the warehouse become a distant nightmare in the mirror the further we drove. I survived the scariest situation I'd ever been in... Thanks to Corbin.

The sun was bright and blinding as we pulled over behind a huge sign; Baron turning the bike off. "You okay?" He groaned, stepping off the Harley and kicking the stand.

I nodded, hoping off the bike. "Are you okay?" I asked, noticing some dried blood coming from his head.

"I'm fine... Don't worry about me."

"What about your club?"

"They'll get over it," he shrugged as it wasn't really a big to him, "Besides... They knew it was a bad idea sending me there in the first place anyways."

"That shit was crazy..." I commented, running my fingers through my hair, pulling out leaves and other shit. I didn't know the just of the life and I'm sure Baron would have loved to scare me shitless...

I watched as he walked around the front of the bike, looking straight at me from where he stood the entire time.

"What?"

"I need to know if you're coming with me of if you're out?" He asked and he was probably expecting me to split. But I knew deep down, Baron gave me a little more credit than that.

"So are you in or out?"

It wasn't much of a question to think about given the last couple days spent with Baron. There has always been a sort of infatuation about us too. "Any other girl would have been out after that shit," I said, "But I'm in... I can handle it."

"I know you can," he agreed and it was reassuring, "I was just making sure."

"So I guess I can keep this?" I asked, referring to his leather jacket I was still wearing.

"You're claimed," he nodded.

I couldn't have been happier about that and the huge grin spread across my face was enough evidence. Climbing back onto the Harley I awaited my knight in shinning armour to join me.

"So I've been claimed... Well Baron Corbin, I'm all yours."

He leaned over, casting a gigantic shadow over me as he placed a kiss on my lips; a gesture so unexpected coming from him.

"Whore," Baron muttered, earning a laugh from me as I kissed him again.

"Well," I mumbled, proclaiming my newest moniker to the wolf, "I'm your whore now, Corbin."


End file.
